


Настойчивое приглашение

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета  Белый демон</p>
    </blockquote>





	Настойчивое приглашение

**Author's Note:**

> бета Белый демон

И когда камень затрещал под ногами, Данте не отступил и упал вместе с Вергилием.  
Мир демонов нёсся мимо, уже непонятно, в какую сторону, вверх или вниз, вращаясь вокруг них и вращая их внутри себя. Бурые воды кровавых морей поглотили их, и волны сошлись над их головами, но даже в красно-чёрной мгле бездны отчаяния Данте видел бледное лицо Вергилия.  
"Злится, наверное, что я не ушёл", – подумал Данте. Его собственная злость исчезла в тот момент, когда Вергилий шагнул в пропасть.  
Демоны, имевшие форму рыб и прочих морских тварей, учуяли кровь Спарды и приблизились, чтобы напасть.  
Данте попытался стрелять, но вода замедлила пули, и они не нанесли врагам серьёзного вреда. Вот уже острые зубы впились в его руку, сжимающую пистолет, а вот – бледно-синий клинок прошил толщу воды и пронзил демона, сорвав его с руки Данте. Развернувшись, тот увидел Вергилия, окружённого мерцающими мечами – и ужасно недовольного.  
"Даже "спасибо" не скажешь", – подумал Данте и поймал на меч другую рыбину.  
Чем глубже они погружались, тем меньше оставалось света. Если бы не призрачные клинки, Данте давно потерял бы Вергилия из виду – мрак был таким плотным, что закрыл и светлые волосы, и лицо. Иногда его прорезал взмах Ямато, но Данте не видел руки, державшей меч.  
Что-то опутало его ноги, но это были не новые демоны, а всего только водоросли – первые растения, которые он нашёл в аду. Толща воды давила сверху, жидкий ил разошёлся под ступнями, и Данте погрузился в него. Водоросли коснулись его лица, переплелись с волосами, а потом и голова Данте погрузилась в ил. Нос и рот наполнились грязью, и Данте вынужден был закрыть глаза, потому что всё равно ничего не видел.  
И в этой новой, его собственной темноте пришло отчаяние. Всепоглощающее, беспросветное, огромное, как жизнь и смерть вместе взятые.  
"Неужели я навсегда останусь здесь? – думал Данте, чувствуя, что погружается в жидкую грязь всё глубже и глубже. – Неужели никогда больше не увижу ни Вергилия, ни мира людей?"  
Даже ярость, пришедшая на смену отчаянию, не могла осветить охватившую Данте окончательную тьму, но она придала ему сил. Прижав крылья к телу, он убрал меч за спину и попытался подняться над илом. Тот неожиданно легко выпустил добычу, и Данте даже увидел синий свет, но нечто огромное, ещё более тёмное, чем окружающий мрак, шевельнулось рядом – сверху и снизу, спереди и сбоку, а затем сомкнулось, поглотив Данте.  
Поток принёс его в место, свободное от воды, и Данте смог выплюнуть грязь и выкашлять воду. Темнота по-прежнему была абсолютной, и он прислушался, надеясь хоть так получить какое-то представление о том, где оказался.  
Издалека доносился глухой размеренный стук, а твердь под ногами Данте оказалась тёплой, упругой и пульсирующей.  
"Ну вот, меня съел морской демон. Как будто Левиафана было мало", – подумал Данте. А потом закричал во всё горло:  
– Вергилий!!!  
И не услышав ответа, отчаялся.  
Он шёл через темноту и бил мечом по стенам, но существо, поглотившее его, не обращало внимания на удары. Выбившись из сил, Данте сел там, где остановился, и опустил голову на руки.  
Он думал, что заснёт, но вместо этого заплакал – отчаяния внутри накопилось слишком много, и оно пролилось слезами. Слёзы вымыли из глаз ил, и Данте задремал, привалившись к тому, что оказалось за спиной.  
Ему снилось, что Вергилий тоже внутри этого существа, а оно погружается всё глубже и глубже, сквозь воду, грязь, землю и даже скалы, к самому центру мира демонов. Кто-то звал это существо, велел принести добычу...  
Снова оказавшись в воде, Данте проснулся и изо всех сил вцепился в рукоять Ребеллиона. Снова поток нёс его куда-то, но в этот раз вода была отравлена внутренними жидкостями морского демона – Данте не хотел знать, какими именно.  
Выплюнув его на острые камни, огромный демон на мгновение закрыл собой то, что было здесь вместо неба, а потом рухнул в пучину, окатив Данте новой, свежей волной.  
В темноте над ним яростно горели три красных огня, и молнии плясали вокруг них. Один раз взглянув на них и едва не ослепнув, Данте отвернулся и, приставив ладонь ко лбу, осмотрелся.  
Вергилий лежал на скале лицом вниз, и Данте показалось, что он ранен, – но это огни отражались в воде, делая её красной. Перевернув брата и поддержав его, Данте не дал отстранить себя, когда Вергилий недовольно проворчал:  
– Данте, – и пихнул его в плечо, даже не успев открыть глаза.  
– Я отлично помню, как меня зовут. – Он слегка встряхнул Вергилия. – Лучше скажи мне, что это за хрень. – Он кивнул в сторону приближавшихся огней.  
Вергилий открыл глаза, прищурился, а потом тяжело поднялся, опираясь на руку Данте. Выпрямившись, он призвал свои призрачные клинки и вынул Ямато из ножен.  
– Познакомься с богом мира демонов, Данте. Эту хрень зовут Мундус.  
Целый град железных мечей и копий обрушился на них с неба, и Данте едва успел подставить Ребеллион.  
Великое сражение началось.


End file.
